ED-E
|level =10 → 22 |derived =Hit Points: 180 → 396 DT: 8 (Armor upgrade: 20) WG: 210 |perks =Enhanced Sensors Camarader-E (after Lonesome Road) |dialogue =NVCompanionEdE.txt |edid =NVCompanionEdE NVCompanionEdEUpgradeWeapons (upgr. weapons) NVCompanionEdEUpgradeArmor (upgr. armor) |baseid = (default) (upgr. weapons) (upgraded armor) |refid = (default) (upgr. weapons) (upgraded armor) }} |content2= }} Eyebot Duraframe Subject E, also known as ED-E (pronounced "Eddie" or "E-D-E"), is a Duraframe eyebot and possible companion in 2281. It is first found in defunct state at the Nash residence in Primm. Background ED-E is an Enclave eyebot from the East Coast.Bethesda Podcast Episode 3 (2:00-2:30) It was built by Whitley at Adams Air Force Base around 2275.Meet the Companions As a prototype "duraframe" model, ED-E has been enhanced for regular combat as opposed to the original Eyebots, which functions primarily as a mobile radio transmitter, and standard Duraframe models. These enhancements include an additional dish directed sensor, armor plating to protect the side mounted vacuum tubes, and a front-mounted, miniaturized Tesla cannon for improved offensive capabilities from the standard laser cannon.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.467 However, since the war of 2277 with the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel necessitated increased production of the Enclave's Hellfire armor, eyebot production was stopped, and ED-E became the last surviving model. Whitley uploaded an enormous amount of valuable data on Poseidon Energy and his duraframe research into ED-E's logs,The Courier: "What would you like it for?" April Martimer: "I've heard through our channels that it has some research that may be related to Enclave and Poseidon Energy technology. I'd like to get what I can from it and use that data for the good of humanity... ALL of humanity, unlike the Brotherhood." (April Martimer's dialogue)The Courier: "I've heard some information from its logs, sounds like it is carrying some Enclave data." Lorenzo: "Really? What kind of logs? What kind of data does he have on it?" The Courier: "The logs spoke about Enclave Duraframe research and Poseidon Energy research." Lorenzo: " " (Lorenzo's dialogue) then dispatched it on a cross-country journey to Navarro. ED-E's first stop was a hidden Enclave outpost in Chicago for upgrades and repairs.The Courier: "Sounds like that kid was pretty fond of you. Why did you leave?" ED-E: The Courier: "Where did this happen?" ED-E: The Courier: "Illinois? So that's where you got that plate. The other you, I mean." ED-E: The Courier: "What's a Chicago?" ED-E: (ED-E's dialogue (Lonesome Road)) It then traveled across the Mojave Wasteland, where it was shot twice by a raider sniper (with a hand-load .308), dealing a large amount of damage.The Courier: " " ED-E: "SUCCEEDED |{NPCRobotEdETriumphant} }}" (ED-E's dialogue (Lonesome Road)) This eventually left it deactivated near Primm, where it was found and taken in by a courier of the Mojave Express and delivered to Johnson Nash who hoped to use it for package delivery. Unable to repair it himself, Nash left ED-E to languish on Primm's branch office counter, where it remained while Primm was taken over by escaped convicts.The Courier: "Where did it come from?" Johnson Nash: "A courier dropped it off a couple months back. I got it working for a little while, but the darn thing pooped out. I haven't been able to get it up and running again. I was hoping to use it for some courier work, but that ain't gonna happen. The Courier: "What is wrong with it?" Johnson Nash: "Hell if I know. I don't think its serious, but my tinkering days are long gone." The Courier: "Do you mind if I try to fix it?" Johnson Nash: "You're welcome to try. Its yours if you can get it working. If I had my way I'd dump it in the scrapyard in Novac and be done with the damn thing." (Johnson Nash's dialogue) When the Courier arrives in Primm, they are able to repair ED-E, allowing the eyebot to join the Courier's quest as a companion. Although ED-E still retains all of its data and understanding of its mission, its internal positioning hardware is badly damaged. The only reason it has not been seized by interested parties is because ED-E has not communicated its special mission to anyone. It has retained audio logs in its databanks, recording its creator briefly: Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * ED-E My Love: Once ED-E's logs are discovered, the Brotherhood of Steel and the Followers of the Apocalypse will express interest in it, offering upgrades in exchange for its data. * Lonesome Road add-on: A copied, mass-produced version of the original ED-E, still retaining all its memories of the Courier and its own mission, is found in the Divide and is needed to advance through almost all the quests there. Other interactions When first found in the Nash residence at Primm, ED-E is broken and lying on a counter. It can be repaired by having one of the following: * A Repair skill of 65. * A Science skill of 55, with a subsequent Repair skill of 35. * Three pieces of scrap metal, two sensor modules and one bundle of scrap electronics. Lonesome Road * With the Lonesome Road add-on installed, ED-E can be used to create items as if it were a workbench or reloading bench, through dialogue. This option will already be available even before Lonesome Road has begun. * ED-E can be further upgraded by finding five circuit boards in the Divide: ** Rank 1 - Weapon maintenance function: Access to a daily dialogue option allowing ED-E to instantly restore the condition of the Courier's currently equipped weapon by 25%. (This can be increased to 35% with skill check, after obtaining rank 2). ** Rank 2 - Energy/microfusion cell production: Access to a daily dialogue option allowing ED-E to produce a number of energy and microfusion cells. Also, through dialogue and skill checks, ED-E can produce more cells per prompt, or be made to produce flamer fuel or satchel charges (which share the same once-per-day cooldown as the energy and microfusion cells). ** Rank 3 - Increased DT: +2 DT for both the Courier and ED-E. ** Rank 4 - Beam damage bonus: +5 to beam weapon damage; affects the same list of weapons affected by the Laser Commander perk. ** Rank 5 - V.A.T.S. accuracy bonus: Chance to hit targets in V.A.T.S. increased by 5%. Endings Inventory Notes * When first encountered, ED-E has a bumper sticker on its right side saying "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy," which is a location in Fallout 3. On the opposite side from the bumper sticker is a "Great Midwest" Illinois 2062 license plate reading "2ED-E59." The numbers are more worn and faded than the letters, making the letters "ED-E" more visible. This is elaborated on in Lonesome Road, where the duplicate version mentions that the original had to stop in Chicago for repairs and visited a family along the way. * Regardless of who upgrades it, ED-E's appearance will be altered. If upgraded by the Followers, the armor will remain the same, but its zapper will slightly change, shooting light blue projectiles, similar to the alien blaster. Also, when in combat its laser will sound the same as a Tesla cannon and outside of combat it will make a buzzing-like sound as well. If upgraded by the Brotherhood, it will result in ED-E having a more refurbished armor. Both upgrades will remove all of ED-E's stickers and the license plate. * ED-E behaves like a human in pathfinding, which means it can set off traps (and can even be knocked down by the Ranger Takedown) even though it hovers. It also cannot travel vertically over obstacles. * ED-E will sometimes make a sort of distressed beeping sound when a gun is aimed at it. Other times it will just turn and face the Courier's direction. * ED-E does not have much HP to start with. When it is upgraded, however, it will have more than most other companions. * Since ED-E is a robot, it is not affected by poison. * Even though ED-E is a robot, stimpaks still work to heal it. * If ED-E is ever frenzied, it will become hostile if dismissed as a companion and returned to Primm. The only exception is if it is sent to be upgraded. After a few days, ED-E should be willing to go with the player character again, found roaming around Primm instead of inside the Mojave Express. * After having completed the game and the "ED-E My Love" quest, ED-E will give an account of what happened after the events of the game; however, its account will be spoken using its signature beeps, so general subtitles must be enabled in order to understand them; they can be applied by pausing during that screen. * ED-E might strafe side-to-side if multiple enemies are in sight. Although it seems tactical, it won't help if the enemies have firearms. * Many non-player characters will express their attitudes toward ED-E upon seeing it: ** Legionaries will express their discomfort around it. ** Boomers will want to examine it further and will offer to take it from the Courier. ** Fiends will mutter "A flying robot... man, I must be fucked up...," believing ED-E to be a drug fueled hallucination. ** James and Francine Garret, owners of the Atomic Wrangler casino, will find it strange. ** Powder Gangers may comment that they envy the Courier for having a "flying" robot on their side. * The four versions of ED-E (not working, working but not upgraded, upgraded by the Brotherhood of Steel and upgraded by the Followers of the Apocalypse) all have different console IDs. * ED-E is the only robotic character narrated in the ending. *The Courier seems not to understand ED-E's beeping. However, during Lonesome Road (add-on) they understand ED-E quite well. Regardless, it does not change the way the Courier interprets ED-E's beeping, unless one of the Lonesome Road linked upgrades or audio logs is selected, resulting in or . Notable quotes | | }} Appearances ED-E appears in Fallout: New Vegas and on the cover of All Roads. A clone of ED-E also appears in the add-on Lonesome Road, as a companion. Behind the scenes ED-E's character arc was designed by Akil Hooper.Interview with Chris Avellone Bugs After one enters Vault 11, ED-E will not follow them past the gate. When facing a loading screen into another door, it will be there. If one waits for a long period of time, it will hesitantly begin following them, and stop again. Oddly enough, once in the Sacrificial Chamber, ED-E will go back to following the player character as it was. | If the player travels to Big MT without completing ED-E My Love, the Followers option may never appear. | When exiting Bloodborne cave and Vault 22, ED-E may get stuck in the opening of the cave. As of patch 1.2.0.285, ED-E will instead show up as a marker, but can't be found in the surroundings or in the cave. | When at Black Mountain, it is possible that ED-E will disappear after the player is attacked by super mutants in the small pass with the bear traps and the large boulder. It can also happen in the entrance of Vault 22. This might be fixed by going to Sierra Madre (and starting the Dead Money add-on) or by using one of the companion dismissal terminals loaded by the patch released just before the release of Old World Blues. When dismissed via the terminal, there will be a message saying that ED-E has returned to Primm. | After upgrading ED-E's weapon system, if it is destroyed, the dialogue and text about losing its perk after its death will not appear at all. One can lose ED-E without noticing its death in battles or if it strays too far from the player by its own way being in DANGER mode because of the hostiles around it. A related bug exists where if ED-E is destroyed, its perk still remains in the player's Pip-Boy and still fully working. This can be fixed by using console commands where "ref_id" is set for specific ED-E type. | After upgrading ED-E's armor, its inventory weight goes up from 1 to 2. Traveling to the Fort and back with ED-E as a companion permanently adds an additional 2 to its weight each time one goes there, eventually making it impossible to place items in its inventory. There is no known way to remove this invisible item weight, and the only way to prevent it is by dismissing ED-E before traveling there. Telling it to wait elsewhere before going to the Fort still adds the extra phantom weight. Apparently, its laser is being duplicated each time the Courier's weapons are forcibly removed at the Fort. Even if one enters the Fort without invitation, or they enter with proper Legion reputation (i.e. bad rep, not giving weapons), this may happen. ** Not only the Fort, but any place where weapons/items gets confiscated, such as Silver Rush. Bring ED-E along while it happens and his weight goes up by 1. ** Workaround: Dismissing ED-E to the Lucky 38 once inside the Fort after weapons have been confiscated removes the phantom weight. Bringing ED-E back to the Fort will start the process over again, but workaround can be repeated multiple times when phantom weight becomes too burdening. ** If ED-E is lost in Vault 22 due to the firestorm or other bugs. He can be brought back by the console command 'player.placeatme followed by his BaseID which will be different depending on his state. If he has not been upgraded, his BaseId will be 0010c769, upgraded to weapons his BaseID is 001694e2, upgraded to armor his BaseID is 001694e0. Once he appears he will generally try to leave, probably headed for Primm. | The upgraded weapon system from the Followers of the Apocalypse upgrade can be lost at random, particularly in casinos or in Caesar's Fort. It is actually two different weapons: Energy Zap (00166b94) and Electrical Zap (001694df), and can be restored with after targeting ED-E. They require energy cell ammunition (00078cc2), but don't actually consume it. ** If ED-E loses either of its weapons (normal or upgraded) for any reason (visiting casinos, Fort, Silver Rush), he will become stuck every time after when trying to use the non-existing weapon. Only way to fix this, is to add the weapon via console command. With other platforms it is best to save before entering any weapon restricted place and immediately after exiting to test whether ED-E still has its weapons by test-attacking any bystander. | It is possible for ED-E (after the armor upgrade) to not use it's weapons or even move. However if you fast-travel or use the wait command, ED-E will rejoin you. | Sometimes while speaking to ED-E, a gunfire sound will trigger instead of the regular beeping noise. | ED-E may occasionally lose the dialogue option for his daily repair, even after waiting 24 hours. To fix this, travel to the Divide and back and the option should reappear. | Sometimes, without having finished ED-E My Love, he will sometimes use his upgrade (from the Followers) even though he hasn't been upgraded yet. He appears to switch between his original and upgraded gun. There is no known fix. | Occasionally when you fast travel, ED-E loses anything you have put in his inventory. ED-E may also lose unique weapons. | ED-E may randomly attack friendly non-player characters for no reason. | If ED-E is given Legion armor to hold, a message will appear saying he cannot equip it, and the armor will disappear. | After upgrading the Securitron army, ED-E may receive the Follower weapon upgrade without completing ED-E, My Love. Possibly requisite to this are the Lonesome Road upgrades and/or ED-E, My Love being in progress. | If you have the Lonesome Road expansion and tell ED-E to repair your weapon he will occasionally lower the condition instead of increasing it. | After fast traveling, ED-E can freeze up and not move, though it will still hover, even if told to wait then follow using the companion wheel. This can be fixed by going into its dialogue menu and selecting "Follow Protocol::Wait" then once more and selecting "Follow Protocol::Reinitiate." | After ED-E's being upgraded by the Followers, it is possible that ED-E will not be able to use his weapon, in addition, ED-E's native 8 DT is gone, leaving him without any protection. He also has pathfinding issues. | Sometimes when dismissing ED-E, he will not reappear in Primm or in the Lucky-38 as instructed, thus effectively disappearing from the game. | For unknown reasons, ED-E will not hover up and down, while other Eyebots do, what causes this is unknown and so far it has no fix. | After receiving the repair upgrade from Lonesome Road, ED-E will not repair the .45 Auto pistol from Honest Hearts if the player has the Hand Loader trait. | E-DE will not store faction apparel in its inventory - it will be instantly dropped with a message "companion cannot wear this faction armor". | ED-E may sometimes, upon waking up from being unconscious, make a sound as if it is slamming into metal and then disappear unable to be brought back even when fast traveling. It will not come back even if using Vault 22's elevator as well. It will still be considered a companion, so you will not be able recruit Rex later on if this happens. When traveling to Zion National Park, you will be told "ED-E has returned to Primm" as usual, but it has not. }} Sounds Gallery ED-EReg.png ED-E left.png|Left side view (with honor Student badge from Roosevelt Academy from the Capital Wasteland) ED-E right.png|Right side view ED-EWeap.png|Follower weapon upgrade ED-EArmor.png|Brotherhood armor upgrade Ede.png|ED-E in the Fallout: New Vegas E3 trailer ED-E clone.png|ED-E's Divide counterpart EDE nightview.jpg Nvdlc04 endingslide edemojave.jpg|ED-E in an endings slide of Lonesome Road References Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:Eyebot characters Category:Enclave equipment Category:Enclave technology Category:Primm characters de:ED-E es:ED-E fi:ED-E fr:ED-E pl:ED-E pt:ED-E ru:ЭД-Э uk:ЕД-Е zh:ED-E